Broken Wings
by Bakagami-neechan
Summary: Shido and Yayoi meet a strange person on the Bay Bridge, and she ends up changing one of their lives


A/N: I have no idea what to write. Really. So this story is gonna sux0r . I dunno if I should even be putting it up on FF.net.  
Disclaimer : Ya right. Like * I * would ever own NightWalker. And if I did, I'd.. nevermind ^_^;  
Chapter One: Tsuki no Hikari  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was that, the promise of eternal life, that he used to bribe some. But, unfortunately, that didn't work with me. Cain, you said you'd let me live forever. I don't care. I don't want to live forever. Yea right. Like I would sit around and watch all those dear to me die! Whatever. You're such an idiot. I'm smarter than that!  
But I'd ending up living forever anyway. People used to laugh at me because of my catlike ears and eyes. They'd stopped after I killed two. I hate killing, but it's really not like I have a choice. People wanna kill me! I can't run away! I'm stronger than that!  
But I wasn't too strong to fall in love. That was one of the stupidest things I have ever done. Love kills. Love bites. Love sucks. Those who think that love is all about joy and happiness have been sadly mislead. First off, in this world, in this time, love can never last long. Someone ends up dying. I hate death. I hate a lot of things. There are only a few things that I don't hate.  
I don't hate Shido. I don't hate Yayoi. I don't hate Riho and I don't hate Guni. They are my only friends. But now they're gone too.no, I'm gone. I ran away. One more one of my many weaknesses. God, I am so weak. If I weren't immortal, I'd be dead by now. I'm too trusting. But I can't trust. I'm colder than that!  
If I could turn back time, there are many things that I would undo. I would not fall in love. I would never meet Shido and the gang. I would never be created. And I would die. I'm sad like that.  
My creators thought that I would be so dense as to do anything they wanted me to. This is where they come in. Shido and Yayoi heard about me during a case. They became involved. Said that I would be a influential ally. Ha. So, they snuck in the labs and put something in my software. I still don't know what it was. Whatever, it made me smart. It gave me a will. So, to pay them back, I went with them. I became a P.D. Boy, was that fun. Running around dealing with Breeds. And, for once, I felt needed. I felt appreciated. I, being the idiot that I am, actually believed them when they said that they liked me. Whatever!! I was never as mad as when Yayoi told me that they only kept me because of my fighting skills. Wow! Big surprise there! Let's see, how many times has this happened? Only about.. Hmm.. five or six? Well. My life is great, huh? They use me like that.  
Not like I care though. Get in, get out, get on with my life, right? [1] I can't afford to care. You meet people, learn to love them, and then leave. Life is cruel like that. But then there was Shido. He, unlike Yayoi and the rest, liked me for more than my ability to kick butt. He said that I was important. Why? Heck. Who knows. I probably just reminded him of a former lover or something. That happens. Besides, I'm supposedly emotionless. In the words of Guni, " She's like a statue! You couldn't get her to smile if your life depended on it" Whatever, Guni. I smiled a lot when I was talking to Shido. He made me feel happy. He told me jokes and talked to me about what was going on in life. The only one who cared about me as a person.  
The last word I remembered before I left was ' moonlight '. We were all outside, and it was a nice night. We were talking about the moonlight. Riho said it was appealing . Yayoi said it was bothersome, and Guni said it was too bright. But Shido said it was important. Like me, he said. He said that It was also beautiful, like me. That was the last straw. I knew that I had fallen in love, and that meant I had to leave. Fast. I left that night.  
But I'll never forget how I met them and all the fun we had together. I'll never forget.  
*******************************************************  
The room was dark, chilly, and empty except for a tank in the middle. Full of an odd fluid and emitting a strange blue light, the tank held only one thing. A young girl. Her white hair looked short, but in fact there was a very long ponytail behind that pale head. She had white metal looking catlike ears. Her bloodred eyes were closed, and she seemed to be sleeping. A man with a lab coat on walked quickly into the room, and stopped in front of the console that was in front of the tank. He pressed a few buttons as the computers snapped on. He pushed his eyeglasses up on his face as he started typing very fast. The minute he stopped typing, the girl's eyes flew open. "Hello, professor.", she said in an eerily tranquil voice  
. " Good morning, Yume! Guess what? Today's your 15th birthday!" he grinned and looked up at her. " That's nice", she smiled softly as her slightly muffled voice came out of speakers placed around the room. " So, do you feel any older?" asked the man. Yume, the girl, shook her head lightly. " Not really, professor Tamahito.". Professor Suichi Tamahito smiled. "Well ya will soon!" he said perhaps a bit too loudly, as Yume cringed slightly. He pressed a few keys, and Yume's eyes closed again. The room and the tank went dark as Pro. Tamahito left Yume.  
Five years later, that same girl in that same tank in that same room in that same lab turned twenty. " Yume, you can be taken out of the tank now. You've grown fully." He said with only a hint of sadness. // It's been quite an experience watching her grow and learn // Tamahito thought. // But now we can teach her how to fight and use her powers// . He pressed some keys, and the liquid drained from the tank. Yume, still unconscious, dropped slightly and landed on her feet. Tamahito press some more keys and the tank split in two, from the front. A team of assistants were ready to catch her as she fell forward. " Okay, Tamahito! Shall we bring her to the training room now?" asked one of the assistants. Tamahito nodded and followed them out of the room. They walked past quite a few other suspicious looking doors until they got to one with a sign on the front that had some Japanese kanji on it.  
One assistant opened the door , and the rest carefully carried Yume it. They set her on a white couch, and stepped aside as Tamahito walked forwards and stopped in front of Yume. He took a small remote-like gadget out of his coat pocket and pressed the only button on it. Yume's eyes snapped open. Her eyes were a darker red than before, and her pupils were catlike slits. " Hello, professor." She said in the same poised voice that she used every day. But this time she looked confused. She looked around the room that she had never seen before and had just opened her mouth to speak when Professor Tamahito cut her off " You turned twenty today. You're in the training room." Yume nodded, closing her eyes for only a split second. She looked around, taking in the room and everything in it. There were various guns , swords, knives, and other weapons lining every wall. The floor was covered with a thick white carpet, and everything else was white as well. The only other thing in it was the couch that Yume was sitting on. One of the assistants walked over and cautiously took two blades, about arms length, off one of the walls. He handed them to Yume, who took them and stared at them blankly. "Now," said Tamahito with a evil grin, ", the fun begins."  
Yume had been trained in using the two blades, and also her ability to control, create, and manipulate electricity. She trained for almost two years, and by the time she was ready to join the Japanese Self Defense Forces[2], she had grown quite a bit. Tamahito had given her an official full name - Yume Ai Yachiyo[3]. She had also developed a smart allec attitude, and talked back to anyone without a thought  
. She did a lot of other things without thinking, though. Like killing anyone and anything that threatened her. Tamahito was shocked with this behavior, because he had programmed her to be quiet and obedient. He still didn't know what made her like that, nor did anyone else. And somewhere in the same town, three private detectives had become very interested in the Japanese Self Defense Forces and the android known only as Yume.  
***************************************  
Yayoi was too busy typing to see Guni and Riho having a little spat. But when Guni went flying across the room, she noticed. " Riho and Guni!!!! Stop that!! I'm kind of busy here!!!!" she yelled. Riho and Guni looked at each other and burst out laughing. " Chill, Yayoi!! We were just playing around!". Matsunaga Yayoi frowned and turned back to the computer. Shido peered over her shoulder, both of them very interested in whatever it was they were doing. " 'The Japanese Self Defense Forces has created a killing machine, Yume, along with the scientific organization SEL. Yume is said to be very powerful and dangerous.' Well, of course this Yume is dangerous if she's a killing machine!" Yayoi burst out.  
Shido nodded " She sounds dangerous, and she's here in this city. Do you think she could have anything to do with the Breed?" Yayoi frowned again and shrugged "How should I know. The only thing they say about her is that she's 22 years old, she's powerful and dangerous, and she's a part of the JSDF. Oh, and there's this picture." The picture showed a woman with pure white hair that ended just below her chin, but you could almost see a ponytail in the back, and very dark, bloodred, catlike eyes. Metal ears, also catlike, were partly hidden by her hair.  
"Well, she sure looks creepy." Yayoi commented. She turned to look at Shido, who had his eyes glued to the screen. He was staring at the picture of Yume, a surprised look on his face. Yayoi shook her head and quietly got up and walked over to Riho and Guni, who were talking very loudly about something. She sat down on the chair across from Riho and sigh. " Hey Riho, can you make some coffee?" she asked, and Riho noticed that she did look very tired." Sure thing, Miss. Yayoi!" Riho jumped up and ran across the room. Guni and Yayoi turned to Shido, who was still staring at the monitor.  
  
" Oh no. There's been another killing at the Bay Bridge. And Breeds are involved, too." Yayoi hung up her car phone and turned to look at Shido, who was leaned back in his seat. " Well, we better get on the case, ne?" He grinned. Yayoi smiled slyly " Of course." She pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and zoomed towards the Bay Bridge.  
When Shido and Yayoi got there, there were police cars with their sirens going off everywhere. " Damn.," muttered Yayoi ", must be bad." Shido nodded. When they finally made their way through the police, with someone yelling after them, they saw about three wrecked cars and many dead bodies. But not very fav into the scene there was a wall of fire, it's flames licking the night sky. "Whoa." Yayoi and Shido whispered at the same time. They both jumped back when something emerged from the inferno. The figure was that of a woman, wearing a white kimono that had a design of flames going up the sleeves. Her hair was chin length, but a ponytail that was about a foot long hung down her back.  
Feline ears were barely visible behind the white hair, blowing in the wind. " Hey! It's that Yume character!" shouted Shido. The figure lifted her head, and gazed upon the detectives with bloodred eyes with slitted pupils. She smiled slightly, revealing sharp canine teeth[4]. " Is she a vampire.?" Yayoi whispered to no one in particular. "Tatsuhiko Shido and Matsunaga Yayoi." The woman's voice was loud yet ethereal. " Who are you? How do you know us? What do you want?" Shido yelled across the stretch of dead bodies and destroyed cars. The woman's voice was heard all across the bridge, even though it was a whisper. " My full name is Yume Ai Yachiyo."  
She started forward, her steps uneven and unsteady. " She's possessed?" Yayoi asked Shido. " I don't know, but be ready just in case." Yayoi nodded and pulled out her gun. Yume smiled sadly, and the sorrow on the woman's face made Yayoi lower her firearm. It was then that they both noticed that silvery blood was dripping from Yume's right shoulder. Yayoi walked over to meet the young woman, and a concerned look crossed her face. " Are you all right? What happened?" she spoke softly. Yume looked back at the blaze.  
" Well, there was this thing that kept going into peoples bodies. It was like a shadow or something. And then it took it's true form, and I tried to fight it but it wouldn't die. And then it attacked me with claw-like things. But I'm okay, really." Yayoi and Shido looked at each other. "It was a Breed." Shido nodded. He turned to Yume. "Is it still alive?" he asked her. She nodded and sank to the cold hard ground, deprived of her strength. "You stay here. I'll be right back." Shido said to Yume and Yayoi. They both nodded and watched as Shido ran through the fire.  
Yayoi knelt down beside Yume and placed a hand on her arm " Are you sure you're okay? It was really brave of you, fighting that Breed." Yume nodded and smiled, her eyes downcast. Yayoi turned and looked at the large fire that she couldn't see beyond, and wondered if Shido was alright. // Of course he is, idiot.// She scolded herself and laughed quietly.  
Shido had no problem running through the fiery blaze or killing off the Breed, but it was difficult to see and breathe through all the smoke. As he emerged from the flames, coughing and shielding his eyes, he was barely able to make out Yayoi and the other girl. They were also coughing, and their eyes were tightly shut. He ran over to them "Hey! You guys okay?" he asked, he voice breaking about halfway through because of the smoke. " Well, Yume has lost a large amount of.. blood. We should get her home." Yume's eyes widened at the word 'home'.  
" Y..y..yea. I should go h..home." she barely managed to get out. She was trembling. " Yume." Shido whispered, seeing the look of fear on her face. He knelt down in front of her. " You don't have a home, do you?" He asked, looking sympathetically into her eyes. " N. n.. leave me alone!" she yelled and pulled away from him, tears gathering at the edges of her eyes. She rose from her crouching position and turned to leave , but Shido grabbed onto her wrist. "Stop."  
Yume turned around, the hurt obvious in her eyes. " Please. Do you have a home?" Shido spoke softly, and Yume looked down. "Yes..no.. well, kind of. I live at the SEL Labs." Shido and Yayoi looked at each other, clearly surprised. " So then you really are Yume, the humanoid robot created by the scientific association SEL. A killing machine, they say. You're all over the news." Yume's expression quickly changed from sorrow to fury. " Killing machine?!?! How dare they accuse me of being something so. so. so vile!!!" Shido smiled.  
" Yes, being called a killing machine is awful. But ,tell me, are you?" Yume was very clearly enraged. " Of course not!!! How could anyone even think that of me?! Yes, I kill, but I kill for honor!!!" Shido frowned " Very well then. But we have to get you home." Yume threw her hands over her ears " No!! Don't say that!! Don't say home!!!" her voice was cracking and tears were streaming down her face.  
" Don't!!!" she screamed a final time and then turned and ran. Stumbling over the dead bodies, she dashed across the bridge at almost superhuman speed. But she didn't pay any attention when something fell off of her, catching the light of the fire before hitting the ground with a metallic sound. Shido ran after her, but stopped when he saw that fall in front of him. He bent down and picked it up. It was a necklace. A small ruby was set in a round sliver pendant. Shido held it out in front of him so that the light reflected off it. "Shido!!!" Yayoi came running up to him. " She looks like. like. nevermind." Shido shook his head and started back towards their car at the end of the bridge.  
End of Chapter 1- Tsuki no Hikari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New Character Profile-  
  
Name: Yume Ai Yachiyo, Yume, Shocker  
  
Age- 22  
  
Birthday- October 10th  
  
Appearance- White chin length hair, foot long ponytail, catlike metal ears, red eyes with slitted pupils  
  
Likes- Cats, rollerblading, computers, and singing  
  
Dislikes- Killers, loud noise, and water  
  
Favorite food- Blueberry waffles with peanut butter (XD)  
  
Theme song- Monochrome by Ayumi Hamasaki  
  
Favorite Quote- " I'm not insane! I'm just crazy!"  
  
Personality- Smart allec-y, spunky, wacky, sweet, sometimes quiet, bad temper  
  
Other Information- Yume was created at SEL Labs, and she's as close to a human as an android can get. She can eat, sleep, grow, and do. other stuff ^_^; She is very fast- superhuman speed. She has the power to control and generate electricity. She gets mad very easily.  
[1]- What commercial is this from? It's some slogan or something ^_^  
  
[2]- Don't ask -_-;  
  
[3]- For those of you who know Japanese, that might be funny. It wasn't supposed to be -_o;  
  
[4]- Wow! She has feline ears and sharp canine teeth! * ghasp *  
  
Well, that's chapter one! It sucks, ne? ^o^ Funny note: This started out as a Weiß Kreuz fic. LOL .  
* ahem * It would be highly appreciated if you just . REVIEW IT GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
